Estrellas
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: "Las personas somos estrellas"


_**Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar lo siguiente, si bien el nombre de Hiroto es Tatsuya (para no confundirnos con Kira Hiroto). En esta historia llamara a Tatsuya Hiroto, puesto que transcurrirá en el la línea temporal original, no es la alternativa (Ares). También me gustaría aclarar que esta historia la subiré a mi wattpad.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 ** _"Las personas somos estrellas"_**

En ese entonces Hiroto era un niño pequeño que esperaba ansioso una familia, un chico muy amable y algo reservado, callaba preguntas y daba afirmaciones.

En ese entones el había afirmado tal cosa, al parecer su gusto por el espacio le hizo preguntarse muchas veces que había afuera de donde sus ojos veían, que secretos callaba las millones de estrellas y que pensarían al verlo tan solo…Fue entonces que a su mente llego la idea de que las personas eran estrellas, es cierto, sus amigos se burlaban, sobretodo cierto pelirrojo de ojos amarillos que le causaba mucha gracia ver a su amigo de tez pálida decir tal cosa, y era que, tan pocas veces este decía algo inmaduro.

En ese tiempo, el que mas se deleitaba de escuchar las teorías, pensamientos y reflexiones del joven era Kira Seijiro, mucha veces le sorprendía como un niño podía tener un vocabulario tan existió, ser tan observador y una profundidad en sus pensamientos que era asombrosa, sus reflexiones y cuestionamientos, pronto comenzaron a causar en el muchas dudas, y eran esos pocos minutos en los que Hiroto y el se mantenían callados buscando una respuesta que nunca aparecía, las que el chico pelirrojo guardaba como un tesoro.

El nunca había tenido padres, pero si tuvo una familia, aquel orfanato donde el vivió y donde ahora visitaba a veces solo otras veces acompañado. Sin embargo había un chico entre todos los demás, este chico era callado, a veces era conflictivo, pero algo que muy pocos sabían era que ese joven no era tan malo, que solo se clavo hace mucho tiempo espinas en el corazón que dejaron una fea cicatriz…Pero el conocía esa parte poco desagradable del chico, luego de que jugaban al futbol, el chico le planteaba una nueva pregunta, a veces de futbol, otra veces no, siempre atento a la respuesta, respondiéndolas con un nuevas preguntas, eso le divertía a Hiroto, por alguna extraña razón ese pequeño le recordaba a el, a esos recuerdos que guardaba con mucho aprecio dentro de su corazón. Quizás eso mas el aprecio que le había agarrado al chico, lo llevo a adoptar a adoptarlo.

Hiroto suspiro, a veces le resultaba agobiante la cantidad de preguntas que salían del joven, a veces le divertía y otras veces se frustraba por no hallar la respuesta.

-¿Alguna veces dijiste algo tonto?-Pregunto el joven curioso.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Por ejemplo cuando era pequeño solía decir que descendíamos de flores, por que crearíamos con el tiempo y los cuidados necesarios, por que éramos frágiles y algunas clavamos espinas.-Admitió con cierta vergüenza muestras se recostaba en el pasto.-¿Y ustedes?

-Supongo que si. Hace mucho tiempo llegue a decir que las personas eran estrellas.

-¿Por qué justamente estrellas?

-No lo se, supongo que en ese entonces me pareció una linda forma de verlo, recuerdo que solía decir que brillamos con un brillo especial y algunas veces se apagaban.

-¿Y dirías ahora?

-Supongo que los humanos nos volvemos estrellas.

¿No es lo mismo?

-No realmente.

El joven cayo unos momentos y observo el cielo estrellado….Estrellas ¿He? Nunca antes había oído semejante cosa, era totalmente ridículo, pero eso no era malo, en absoluto, era una bonita pero ridícula forma de ver a las personas, así como el las veía de manera diferente a las mismas.

-Supongo que….Ese pensamiento es muy bonito.

Hiroto sonrió y volvió a observar el cielo, las personas eran estrellas, algunas fugases en nuestra vida y otras no, otras simplemente se quedan a nuestro lado o clavadas en nuestros recuerdos por siempre.

 _ **"Las personas luego de un tiempo al cerrar ojos se vuelven estrellas que regresan al cielo,donde brillaran para ser recordados,para guiar almas,para descansar"**_


End file.
